hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shops in 2008
Here you can see an overview of all the shops in HKO of 2008, their locations, and what they sold (items shown are amount/price): Sanrio Harbour Food *Milk (5/$25) *Flour (5/$25) *Chocolate (5/$25) *Spring Water (1/$5) *Magic Spice (10/$100) -Needs Friendship *Slicking guide (1/$100) Florapolis General Shop *Spring Water (1/$5) *Razor Blade (1/$25) *Thread (5/$50) Food Shop *Milk (5/$25) *Egg (5/$25) *Chocolate (5/$25) *Pet biscuit (5/$200) Clothes Shop *Light Florapolis top $300 *Noble Florapolis top $500 *Royal Florapolis top $700 *Light Florapolis pants $300 *Noble Florapolis pants $500 *Royal Florapolis pants $700 *Light Florapolis shoes $200 *Noble Florapolis shoes $300 *Royal Florapolis shoes $400 Tool Shop *LV3 Scissors $120-$140? *LV3 Axe $120-$140? *LV3 Pickax $120-$140? *LV4 Scissors $200? *LV4 Axe $200? * * * *Copper ring guide $100 *Zipper guide $175 *Black dye guide $175 *Yellow dye $50 Magic Wand Shop *Fire Wand $200 *Poggi Wand $400 *Ice Wand $600 *Florapolis Wand $5000 London Material Shop *Easy cotton (5/$50) *Thread (5/$50) *Strap (5/$250) *Flour (5/$25) *Milk (5/$25) *Egg (5/$25) *Pet buiscuit (5/200) Seed Shop *Coffee seeds (10/$500) *Strawberry seeds (10/$500) *Sweet potato seeds (10/$600) *Corn seeds (10/$600) *Carrot seeds (10/$750) *Cauliflower seeds (10/$750) *Oat seeds (10/$750) *Lemon seeds (10/$900) *Black tea seeds (10/$900) *Green tea seeds (10/$900) *Fertilizer LV1 (50/$99) Hair Shop *Red hair 1 for man $1000 *Red hair 2 for man $1000 *Blue hair 1 for man $1000 *Blue hair 2 for man $1000 *Pink hair 1 for girl $1000 *Pink hair 2 for girl $1000 *Pink hair 3 for girl $1000 *Blue hair 2 for girl $1000 Clothes Shop *Punishment top $10000 *Easy London top $1500 *Noble London top $2500 *Royal British top $4000 *Easy London pants $1500 *Noble London pants $2500 *Royal British pants $4000 *Jumping shoes $1000 *Predator's shoes $2000 *Royal British shoes $3000 Tool Shop *Scissors LV5 $300 *Farmer scissors $800 *Axe LV5 $300 *Farmer scissors $800 *Pickax LV5 $300 *Farmer Pickax $800 *Naughty scissors $850 *Silverhoock axe $850 *Python pickax $850 *Color scissors $1000 *Color axe $1000 *Color pickax $1000 *Arrogant scissors $1150 *Flashing axe $1150 *Luck pickax $1150 Magic Wand Shop *Farmer's magic wand $2000 *Powerful magic wand $3000 Skill Guide Shop *Shiny stone guide $325 *Fine copper guide $325 *Fine iron guide $400 *Shimmer stone guide $400 *Cotton guide $400 *Silk guide $400 *Color pickax guide $400 *Color axe guide $400 *Color scissors guide $400 *Leather guide $325 *Honey drink guide $250 Event shops The Party Master *Straight Line Bingo Card (1 Birthday Token) *Nine-Pack Bingo Card (2 Birthday Tokens) *Blackout Bingo Card (3 Birthday Tokens) *Knit Cap (1978) (30 Birthday Tokens) *Knit Cap Headband (30 Birthday Tokens) *Candy Hairpin (1978) (30 Birthday Tokens) *T Shirt (1987) (35 Birthday Tokens) *Little Devil Camisole M (2007) (35 Birthday Tokens) *Angel Camisole M (2007) (35 Birthday Tokens) *Apron (1975) (35 Birthday Tokens) *Mini Boston Bag (1975) (40 Birthday Tokens) *Mini Fry Pan (1986) (40 Birthday Tokens) *Kabuki Fan (1997) (40 Birthday Tokens) *Wooden Coat Hanger (1977) (40 Birthday Tokens) *Yellow Wooden Sandals 'Child Kitty' (1976) (25 Birthday Tokens) *Red Wooden Sandals 'Child Kitty' (1976) (25 Birthday Tokens) *Pendant Stopwatch (1988) (20 Birthday Tokens) *Silver Necklace (1994) (20 Birthday Tokens) *Table (2001) (20 Birthday Tokens) *Chest of Drawers (1992) (20 Birthday Tokens) *Wooden Xylophone (2006) (15 Birthday Tokens) *Charming Rack (1980) (15 Birthday Tokens) *Kitty TV (1989) (20 Birthday Tokens) *Kitty Goodnight Cord (1990) (10 Birthday Tokens) *Wall Lamp (1983) (10 Birthday Tokens) *Kitty Hotcakes (1996) (1 Birthday Token) Category:Locations